The chronicles of Rotten
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: School is hard, but life is harder. When Robbie starts having a lot of trouble with his feelings, and his life, he figures the way to fix it if to get friends...or a lover. The only trouble he's having is that nobody in town likes him. LT AU: High school.
1. The days of rot

"Cause all of the stars are fading away, just try not to worry you'll see them some day,

take what you need and be on your way, and stop crying your heart out."

-- Oasis, Stop crying your heart out

_______________________________________

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the dew was still fresh on the grass, causing it to sparkle in the sunlight. The sound of children laughing and talking could be heard halfway down the street, they were a loud bunch, but they were good children.

There were five children standing at the bus stop, a tall athletic girl, with bubblegum punk hair, who was talking animatedly with a brunette girl who had her hair back in a pony tail, that barely reached her shoulders, and behind them there were three boys, a tall pale boy with slicked back black hair, and a tall boy with chocolate colored skin, with bright orange hair, and a some what shorter, slightly chubby boy, who was eating a lollipop, with blond hair.

While the others were talking the blond boy seemed to have his mind else where, the orange haired boy was playing a DS, and the black haired boy was glaring at the DS, trying to refrain from taking it.

"So, like I was saying the dance is in one month Trixie, are you going?"

Trixie paused, frowning slightly she gave a slight shrug, "If some one asks me, I guess I will." She said smiling at her friend, some times she was jealous of Stephanie. Stephanie had a full figure, and she didn't, Stephanie was beautiful, and she was plain, Stephanie was unique, she was just like everyone else, Stephanie was always nice and cheerful, while she her self had severe mood swings.

Trixie looked at the ground and picked at the bracelet Stephanie had given her for her birthday, it was a beautiful white gold charm bracelet, and though Trixie had been happy to get it, she had also been quite depressed over it because she knew that she would never be able to get Stephanie something so nice, no matter had hard she worked, or saved. Trixie sighed slightly.

"What's the matter Trixie?" Stephanie asked, concerned for her friend, she didn't usually act this way, she was almost always smiling, and chattering away, unless of course Stingy had upset her, but this sudden wave had come from no where, and Stephanie didn't like her friends to be upset.

Just as Trixie was about to answer, a flipping figure landed in front of them, "Hello kids!" he said grinning and putting his hands on his hips.

"Hi Furinn*!" Stephanie said smiling widely.

"Hello Furinn." the rest of the group chorused.

"How are you all?" Furinn asked, though the answer was obvious, they were always fine with him in town.

"We're fine." Stephanie said giggling, though she wouldn't admit it Stephanie had had a crush on Furinn since she was a little girl, he had been here a long time, and so had she, she had come when she was eight years old to live with her uncle after her mother and father had been killed in a plane crash, Stephanie had only lived because she was in the back of the plane, playing with another child. It was Furinn who had drawn her out, who had helped her to see that it wasn't her fault that her parents had passed away, Stephanie still felt bad about it some times, and still cried every now and then.

Ziggy smiled lightly but didn't say anything, as the rest of the kids talked with Furinn, he was watching the approaching figure.

Robbie had his hands in his pockets, with his gaze permanantly fixed on the ground, his attire was as dark as his mood, though it was in shades of purple rather then black, as most teenagers his, that felt the way he felt, would wear.

Robbie was a very odd person, he was mean most of the time, and though he did want friends he didn't bother trying to show it, knowing that the other kids would think he was just pulling a prank on them. Though Robbie could have tried to change the way he acted, and become friends with Stephanie and the others, he didn't feel up to it.

It wasn't even the fact that Robbie disliked them, though he some what did, it was the fact that Robbie was depressed. He felt abandoned, and he didn't know why, he knew his father only worked so hard for him, he also knew that they had moved to Lazytown for his sake, but he couldn't help but resent the fact that his father was gone every day of the week except for Saturday, his father had missed his birthday because of work, and at the moment, that was the cause for Robbie's attitude.

Robbie came to a stop three and a half feet away from the group, leaving his earbuds in so that he could ignore Furinn, and his preaching of health, and all that was sports. Robbie was mad at the world right now, and he really didn't need to hear about how bad junk food was for him, and how apples and oranges were all that was good in that world. Robbie glared at Furinn, though the man hadn't even attempted to say one word to him yet, Robbie turned around and looked at the trees behind him.

Taking a sketch book out of his back back, and some charcoals, Robbie began to draw. He didn't notice that Furinn had long since flipped away, and he didn't notice three minutes later when the other kids boarded the bus, and he didn't notice when the bus pulled away from the curb, leaving him to walk to school.

Robbie had been drawing for a few moments when he felt a tap on his shoulder, frowning slightly he turned to face his interruption, and when he looked into the face of the boy standing beside him, his heart started beating faster. The boy in front of him had the most startlingly blue eyes he had ever seen, and he was very handsome, with a light tan, and wavy blond hair. Robbie slowly took his ear buds out, not noticing that he was hugging his sketch book, he held his hand out slowly, "Hi, I'm Robbie."

The boy laughed, he had a beautiful airy laugh, that gave Robbie the impression that he was completely confident "I'm Sportacus." the boy said as he shook Robbie's hand, he had the same accent as Furinn.

Robbie forced a smile as he pulled his hand away, and began putting his sketch book and charcoals away, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Nine would you?" Robbie asked as he put his back pack on.

"Yes, I would, he's my father." Sportacus said grinning.

Robbie nodded as he turned around, wondering why the kids weren't swarming Sportacus already, "... Where is everybody?" he asked, quite shocked.

"Oh, yes, that's why I stopped, the bus left. I was jogging to school, so I saw you standing here, and figured you might want to know." Sportacus said grinning.

Robbie nodded slowly "Thanks..." he said frowning slightly, "Mind if I walk to school with you?" Robbie asked as he out his hands in his pockets.

"No, not at all." Sportacus said smiling, and beginning to walk away.

Robbie followed him, not knowing why he had been so nice to the boy, but figuring that maybe he could start making friends here.

________________

A/N; *Íþróttaálfurinn, yes I'm lame, and can't think up an original name for number nine, so I used a part of Íþróttaálfurinn for it~

Okay, let me know what you think of this you guys, it's an AU LT fic where the kids are the same age as Sportacus and Robbie, and Robbie has a dad~ It's a high school fic, and I know that is really weird, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote it down. Now this version is WAY different from my original manuscript. And also, I guess that they're around 17 or some thing.

I know the title is weird, but this is mainly about Robbie, because he's my favorite .. Anyway, I'll be updating once a week, since I have alot of the chapters already written out on paper, and I guess, that I'll update every sunday.

I hope that it's okay ^^.

~Ciao.


	2. Will soon be over

_________________________

"Jeepers creepers, where'd you get them peepers?

Oh, them weepers, how they hypnotize.

Where did you get those eyes?" --

Frank Sinatra, Jeepers Creepers.

_______________________

The walk to school didn't take that long, but Robbie felt like he was going to die from having walked even that far, a quarter of a mile that is. Robbie and Sportacus had been talking the whole time, and though Robbie hadn't meant to he had told Sportacus quite a bit about himself, Sportacus on the other hand seemed extremely willing to talk about his life, Robbie had never met some one so open before.

Robbie stopped on the steps and inhaled deeply, Sportacus turned around and looked back at him, flashing him a smile he opened the door, Robbie hesitated for a second before walking through the door, after Sportacus stepped in Robbie took him to the main office so he could get his schedule.

Robbie waited for Sportacus out in the hall, writing in his note book as he did so, not noticing that Sportacus had come out he continued writing.

"What are you writing?" Sportacus asked looking over Robbie's shoulder, only getting to read one line before Robbie slammed the book shut.

"Nothing." Robbie said stiffly, taking Sportacus's schedule, and looking it over, they had alot of classes together, which surprised him, "So, you know your dad teaches gym, right?" Robbie asked handing him back his schedule.

Sportacus smiled and nodded "Yeah, I think it's cool."

"Why are your eyes so damn blue?" Robbie asked suddenly.

Sportacus frowned and began walking to his homeroom "I...don't know?" he asked chuckling slightly.

Robbie smiled, he wasn't sure why but he liked this boy, "Come on, we better hurry, we don't want to be late."

As Robbie entered the homeroom he stepped up to the teachers desk and laid a paper on it, walking through the class he sat in his regular seat by the window. After a moment the teacher walked in, "Good morning class." he said stepping up behind his desk.

"Good morning ." The class answered.

"I'm glad to see that we're all still awake." Mr Wilken said, smiling softly when the class laughed quietly. "Well, we have a new student today, his name is Sportacus-" paused as the door opened and Sportacus flipped into the room "-10." he said frowning. "Alright Sportacus, you'll sit-" looked over the class room, noticed that all of the girls and a few boys were looking at Sportacus like he was their next toy, he smiled and pointed at Robbie, "Sit beside Robbie."

sat down as Sportacus started to flip down the aisle between the desks, "No flipping in the class room,Sportacus." said softly.

"Yes sir!" Sportacus said as he landed on his hands and walked down the aisle. Stopping at the end he dropped down on to his feet and sat down next to Robbie.

The only people who noticed Robbie's odd smile were the girls who were looking back to get a better look at Sportacus.

____________

When Robbie walked into the lunch room with Sportacus, all the other children stared at him, shocked that Robbie Rotten was hanging out with the schools newest heart throb, or better yet, that the newest heart throb wanted to hang out with him.

Robbie sat up to the table he usually ate at, and was surprised when Sportacus sat down with him, "Don't you need to get lunch?" Robbie asked as he took his lunch out of his back pack.

Sportacus smiled and shook his head, holding up the small bag he was holding, "My dad packed my lunch for me."

"Mine too..." Robbie said smiling softly as he opened his lunch box and set his lunch up. As he watched Sportacus setting his own lunch out he was surprised to see that Sportacus only had fruit and a peanut butter sandwich. Taking a bite of his own sandwich he motioned toward Sportacus's, and after swallowing he asked "You don't like jelly?"

"I can't eat it." Sportacus said shrugging slightly as he began to eat his pear.

"...Why not?" Robbie asked setting his sandwich down.

"I'm allergic to sugar." Sportacus said softly, giving a slight shrug.

Robbie was absolutely horrified, he could never imagine going with out sugar, it was his life source. "How do you keep so active then?" Robbie asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh, that's easy, I get all my energy from sports candy." Sportacus said grinning.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you get more energy from like... an energy drink or some thing?"

Sportacus laughed "Hasn't my father ever told you about sports candy?"

"I dunno. He might have? But I ignored him." Robbie said beginning to eat his sandwich.

"Well, fruit is a natural source of energy Robbie. Want some?"

"That's alright..." Robbie said shrugging slightly.

Sportacus grinned at Robbie and went back to eating his lunch.

__________________

A/N; Eh, this chapter is pretty short, but it isn't my fault (?). I guess it probably is, if I hadn't decided to completely rewrite the whole thing it would be a lot easier, and the chapters would be longer. But I guess it's better this way. I like this version of Sportacus better then the others I have written~!

Not straying too far from cannon, in case you were wondering, yes Sportacus will become Stephanie and the gangs friend. And Robbie will continue to be a jerk xD.

I'll try to update again soon~

~Ciao.


	3. Though you want to cry

____________________

"You kept me guessing and now I'm destined, to spend my time

missing you, and I almost had you. I almost wish

you would've loved me too."

-- Bowling for soup, Almost

____________________

The week passed, and Robbie discovered that having a friend wasn't so bad as he had made out this whole time, and he was excited to finally have some thing interesting to tell his father on Sunday. But it was Friday, and Sunday was still two days away.

Robbie stretched and cracked his back, he and Sportacus were supposed to meet at the park today after school, and that's where he was heading now, to the park, his least favorite place in the world, but occasionally he would go there with his father, and some times he enjoyed it. But today wasn't one of those days, as he stopped on the side walk and watched Sportacus as he played soccer with Stephanie and her clique.

Robbie frowned and put his hands on his hips, and just watched them play, they were laughing, and enjoying them selvs, and having a good time. Robbie inhaled deeply and waited for Sportacus to notice him there, glancing back toward the ice cream truck he thought about getting an ice cream, when he heard a soft thud, the sound of a soccer ball hitting some one's hand.

Frowning slightly he turned around just as he heard Stephanie call out "Furinn! Join the game."

Robbie turned around and looked at the mischievous elf who laughed merrily at the young girl, "In a moment my dear child, but until then, let me return your ball!" he said throwing it up into the air and doing a back flip just in time to kick it.

Robbie watched dully as Sportacus waved at him, before bouncing the ball off of his head and rejoining the game. Glancing at Furinn Robbie narrowed his eyes, "What?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so angry Robbie? I only saved you from an extreme head ache, that would have forced you inside, rather then out in this lovely day." Furinn said grinning.

"Is this about your son?"

"You've become wonderful friends, from what I hear from him, is this so?"

"..." Robbie looked over at Sportacus, and bit his lip slightly, Sportacus had been the only one to try to be his friend in eleven years, and he liked Sportacus, he wanted to be his friend, but... Sportacus was too different from him, he was so much like Stephanie, and the others, he was active, and he liked fruit, and vegetables, Robbie wasn't so sure that he wanted to commit so much to this friendship, because that was all it would ever be. Robbie decided that he would rather not bother trying so hard for some thing that would produce so little.

"Well?"

Robbie looked at Furinn slowly, his eyes seemed not to even be seeing Furinn, who, in all honesty, Robbie had forgotten was there. Robbie inhaled deeply and shook his head slowly.

"You haven't?" Furinn asked frowning, "But Sportacus has been talking of you all week..."

"...I don't know why... I haven't been very nice to him--"

"That isn't what he said..."

"--I was only showing him around... And helping him with some of his home work." Robbie said shrugging, and slightly glaring at Furinn for interrupting him.

"... Robbie, you don't have to tell me that you aren't his friend. I won't make fun of you for it, I think it's a good thing, as a matter of fact-"

"I don't care!" Robbie hissed clenching his fists and glaring at Furinn, "Your son is just crazy! I'm not his damned friend!" Robbie said shoving Furinn aside and storming past him.

Furinn was shocked, his knew that he was going to have to talk to Steven about this. Sighing he shook his head slightly and followed Robbie, "What's the matter Robert?"

"Leave me alone!" Robbie yelled turning to face Furinn, "I don't wanna talk about it, damn it! Okay? I just don't like him as much as I thought I did, as a matter of fact, I just don't like him! He's annoying, like you! So just leave me alone, or I'm gonna tell my dad that you were harassing me!" Robbie said before turning around and starting to slink away.

Sportacus glanced up from the game to watch Robbie and his father, and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, he motioned for a time out and ran after Robbie. "Hey Robbie?" he called.

Robbie glanced back over his shoulder, and slipped his hands into his pockets, looking ahead he kept walking, trying to ignore Sportacus as much as possible.

Sportacus ran up to Robbie and grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong Robbie?" he asked softly.

"...Nothing. Just... Just leave me alone, and go back to your game..." Robbie mumbled as he shrugged Sportacus's hand off.

"I thought that you were going to join us." Sportacus said as he stepped in front of Robbie.

"...I don't want to play with you, I hate sports." Robbie said glaring at Sportacus, "I just don't want to play with you, at all."

"But..." Sportacus paused as Robbie shoved past him, "I thought you were my friend?" Sportacus said as he turned to watch Robbie walk away.

"Well... You thought wrong." Robbie hissed before pulling his hands out of his pockets and running off.

Furinn put his hand on Sportacus's shoulder before he could run after Robbie, "Let him be son... He'll be okay, I think he's just upset about something." Sportacus sighed and returned to the game, though he was only playing half heartedly.

_____________

A/N; I always make Robbie be hormonal quickly, but I guess that's because he acts like that? Oh well, shortest chapter yet.

Also I just wanted to say, I'm really glad that you guys like this fic! I was worried noone would like it~, and also, thank you babis29 thank you for your lovely review~!

~Ciao


	4. There's no time

_______________

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive,

I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been loosing so much time."

-- Lifehouse, You and me

_______________

Robbie unlocked his front door and stormed in, slamming the door behind himself he flipped the light on and blinked slightly from the startlingly whiteness of the room, glaring he walked through the living room and then down the hall, walking into his fathers room he walked across the floor of his fathers room, stepping over some scattered papers on the way to his fathers closet, opening the closet he opened a foot locker sitting in the bottom of the closet and took a quilt out of it, hugging it to his chest he closed the foot locker and walked out of the room.

Throwing the quilt around his shoulders he walked into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets he took out a bag of cheese puffs and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch he flipped the TV on and flipped through the stations until he found a movie to watch, opening the cheese puffs he started to eat them.

"...I don't know what I was thinking..." Robbie muttered, setting the bag of cheese puffs on the coffee table he got up and walked into the kitchen and got a coke out of the fridge, returning to the couch he opened it and took a sip. Robbie didn't know why but he couldn't get Sportacus off of his mind.

Robbie ate a few more cheese puffs but soon lost his appitite, throwing the bag of cheese puffs onto the coffee table Robbie laid down to watch the movie, it was almost midnight before he fell asleep. Turning over in his sleep the quilt slipped off of the couch.

It was one thirty before anyone else came into the house, after closing and locking the door, Steven Rotten noticed his son sleeping on the couch, a smile crossed his lips as he walked over to the couch, bending down he picked up the quilt and covered Robbie with it. Sitting on the edge of the couch he pet Robbie's cheek softly, leaning down he kissed Robbie's forehead and stood up, picking up the coke cans and the bag of cheese puffs he walked into the kitchen.

Setting the bag of cheese puffs on the table, he flipped the light on and rinsed the coke cans out before putting them into the recycling bin, picking up a small waste basket from underneath the sink he went out into the living room and cleaned the cheese puffs up off of the coffee table, before flipping the TV off and walking back into the kitchen. Returning the waste basket he put the cheese puffs away before turning the light off and going to his room.

Steven sighed as he closed his bedroom door and started to pick up his papers, after gathering them he laid them on his desk and went to his closet, taking out his pajamas, he went to his personal bathroom to take a shower.

______________

A/N;

Ooh a shocker, right? Robbie had a _good_ dad? So why's he such a jerk? I guess because maybe he's just a jerk, or some thing. I kinda never had a reason for him to be a jerk in this, other then... It's just the way he is? Bad excuse, I know, but still, it's hard to write him any other way. Stupid, I know, but whatever. I'm lame like that.

But, I like Robbie's dad in this fic, I mean, the way I made him be, a good dad, and his personality, he's in alot, lol. I hope you guys don't mind me having so many OC's D: (Nine and Robbie's dad).

And on a side note, I have no idea why this chapter is so short.

Also, I just thought I should let you all know that, I may not update next week, because I probably won't be writing during the week, as my pet rabbit just died today (one of the girls did). So, sorry, I'll try to update next sunday though.

R.I.P Fredo.

~Ciao


	5. You've got to stand up

___________________

"You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way,

I am human and I need to be loved just like everybody else does."

--The Smiths, How soon is now

___________________

Robbie felt like crying, he had tried to stay up Friday night so that he could talk with his father, but he had fallen asleep. Though he had been up for about an hour, Robbie continued to lay on the couch, hugging the quilt closer to himself he squeezed his eyes shut. He could her Stephanie and her clique walking past, talking, they were happy, they were always happy, and he assumed that they had their newest member with them.

"...He wanted to be my friend first." Robbie hissed, though he didn't really know why he had said it, it had just come out. And still, he laid there, even when he heard them walking up the walk way, and now more then ever, he wished his father was home. Biting his lip he listened to them talk as they walked up.

"I just want to ask him."

"He's going to say no, I'm telling you, he really hates us."

"He doesn't hate you, he doesn't hate anyone, he's just really upset right now."

"He's been that way for ten years, Sportacus, he isn't upset, he's a jerk."

Robbie wondered when Trixie had gotten into the conversation, but only slightly rolled his eyes instead of getting up.

"...Well, I bet he just needs some friends. Have any of you ever tried to be his friend?"

There was no response from the other kids, and then there was a knock at the door.

Robbie was rather peeved at Sportacus and Stephanie, and Trixie for her two cents she had put in, but he made no attempt to get up and answer the door, they were pests, and pests needed to be ignored.

"...I guess he's asleep, come on guys lets go." Trixie called from the end of the drive way.

"He might be coming Trixie, just be patient." Stephanie said squinting at her friend, if Sportacus said that Robbie probably just needed friends then he was probably right, after all, Furinn said that all the time.

Sportacus smiled at Stephanie and knocked again.

"Who is it?" Robbie called, though he knew perfectly well who it was, rubbing his eyes he sat up.

"It's Sportacus and Stephanie, and Trixie-"

"And Zimy, and Poodle, and Stringy, right?" Robbie asked opening the door, and glaring at Sportacus.

"That's Ziggy, Pixel and Stingy, but yes. It's us." Sportacus said grinning.

Stephanie smiled at Robbie softly, "Hi Robbie, my uncle is taking us to an amusement park today, and Sportacus wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us?"

"No." Robbie siad, though in actuality he did want to go, he liked amusement parks, but he rarely got to go, unless his father was on vacation.

Stephanie, and Sportacus's faces fell. "Are you sure?" Sportacus asked softly, "It'll be awfully fun, there will be water slides, and-"

"Doesn't this all involve activity?" Robbie asked incredulously.

Sportacus grinned and nodded "It's great. You could go swimming, and go on-"

"I do not do activity. And besides, I don't like you, remember? We aren't friends, so why are you asking me?"

Sportacus frowned, he didn't know why, but the way Robbie was talking to him, as if he was a child, made him feel a strange emotion he hadn't felt before, some thing his father had tried to break him of, it took him awhile to figure out that it was anger. "...Why do you dislike me so Robbie?" Sportacus asked as he crossed his arms.

Robbie shrugged slightly and glared at Stephanie "Go away Pinkie! I'm done talking to you. Leave so I can talk to him-" Robbie said pointing at Sportacus.

Stephanie glared at Robbie and crossed her arms "Don't be such a jerk!" She said turning around and walking down to Trixie.

"What is her problem?" Robbie snapped leaning in his door way.

"...What's yours?" Sportacus asked sighing, "Listen, Robbie, I'll come back over on Sunday, maybe there's some thing that you'd like to do then." Sportacus said turning to leave.

"I'd like to go to confession." Robbie said before standing up straight and slamming the door, before Sportacus could turn around.

Sportacus juts looked at Robbie's door for a few seconds before sighing and walking down to his friends, so they could go.

Robbie didn't see them for the rest of the day. While he was out in his drive way playing basket ball by himself, Furinn came along with out his noticing. Robbie threw the ball, and as it went through the hoop he threw his hands up, "Score!" He said smiling, and catching the ball as it bounced over to him.

"There's no winning when you play alone." Furinn said smiling at Robbie as he wheeled around.

"That's true, but there's also no loosing." Robbie said smirking, and holding the ball underneath his arm.

"I thought that you didn't like sports?" Furinn asked walking over to Robbie and holding out his hands.

Robbie tossed him the ball and shrugged "It's my dads, I play with him on Sunday. I was just practicing so he wouldn't beat me tomorrow."

"...But how will you get any better if you practice alone?" Furinn asked dribbling the ball.

"I don't know." Robbie said shrugging slightly.

"You won't." Furinn said tossing him the ball, "You should practice with Stephanie and Sportacus, and then, I'm sure the others would join in." Furinn said grinning, "But, Steven and I would still be able to beat all of you." he said laughing.

"I doubt it!" Robbie said throwing the ball toward the goal.

Furinn grinned and jumped up and caught the ball, landing he tossed it to Robbie. "Why won't you be Sportacus's friend?" he asked softly.

Robbie dribbled the ball for a minute before shrugging, and walking in the garage, he put the ball away "I have to go eat supper..." he muttered waving at Furinn before he started to close the garage door.

"Remember what I said." Furinn said waving at Robbie before flipping away.

Robbie sighed and went inside, not bothering to eat he went to his room and collapsed into bed.

____________

A/N; I like using Nine, I think he was probably a pretty cool guy. Ah, I don't have much to say about this chapter, it was pretty crappy, I guess that's all, in the original manuscript it was Sportacus talking to Robbie when he was playing basketball, but I changed it too much to have left that the same so *shrugs* whatever.

Enjoy the chapter~

~Ciao


	6. Brush the dust away

_______________ Chapter six;

__________________

"Look at me, look at me, I just called to say it's good to be alive in

such a small world, I'm all curled up with a book to read."

-- Flobots, Handle bars

__________________

Robbie groaned as some one shook him slightly, "Robbie?"

"Mmm?" Robbie rolled over to face the wall, "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"It's nine thirty, are you going to get up?"

Robbie rolled onto his back and sat up, suddenly wide awake, he looked at his father and smiled, "...daddy..." he said softly before wrapping his arms around his father and hugging him tightly.

Steven laughed and hugged his son, patting his back softly, "Come on Robbie, I made breakfast." he said standing up slowly, to allow his son to release him.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get take a quick shower and dress." Robbie said smiling at his father before he left the room. After his shower Robbie got dressed in a dark purple outfit, pulling on a vest he walked out and into the kitchen, "Where are we going today, Daddy?" Robbie asked as he opened the fridge.

Steven glanced up at his son, "Well, we were going to go shopping for food, but I see that you've grown again, so we'll have to go clothes shopping today." Steven said as he took a bite of his eggs.

Robbie frowned as he closed the fridge, sitting up to the table across from his father he opened a coke, "But I hate clothes shopping..." Robbie said taking a sip of the coke.

"I know, but I can't very well help the fact that you keep growing, now can I?" Steven asked as he motioned toward the eggs, and bacon on the table, "Eat breakfast son."

"I'm not so hungry, Daddy. I just wanna go, so I'll wait to eat until lunch time." Robbie said shrugging as he picked up a piece of bacon and started to eat it.

"Fine." Steven said smiling at his son, "Tell me about your week, son."

"...Well, it sucked. I got A's, and on Monday we got a transfer, and on Friday I kinda argued with Nine, and got pissed and came home, and then on Saturday Steph and them came over, and I talked to them for a minute, but I was kinda...bitchy? Or some thing and they left, and then the new boy said he would come over today, and then Furinn came over talked to me for a minute, then he left and I went to bed. How was your week?" Robbie asked smiling slightly.

Steven sighed and shook his head slightly "What did they do to make you upset, Robbie?" he asked picking up his dishes and going to the sink.

Robbie sat there for a minute before shrugging slightly "I don't know...I..." Robbie stood up and walked over to his father, sitting up on the cabinet he looked at his father, "They wanted me to go to an amusement park with them..."

"I thought that you liked amusement parks?" Steven asked looking at his son.

"...With you, not them."

"Why's that?"

"...Because, I want to spend time with you, I don't care about those kids..."

Steven laughed quietly and shook his head slightly, "Son, you need to start making friends."

"Daddy, you're starting to sound like Furrin..." Robbie said shaking his head slightly.

Steven laughed and gave a slight shrug, "Well, you know, Furrin isn't always wrong. Robbie, after we're done shopping today, I would like to take you to the park." Steven said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Robbie frowned and folded his arms over his chest and just stared at the kitchen door, wishing that he could make his father understand that he just didn't want to make freinds with them, he only wanted to be friends with his father. He only cared about his father, and no one else... not even his mother.

Robbie closed his eyes and inhaled deeply he didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt... odd. He didn't even know how he felt, but it was odd, and he didn't like it, he wished that he could just go on a walk and clear his head, but that didn't work, he'd already tried that-

"Robbie? Are you okay?"

Robbie opened his eyes and looked up at his father, "...Yeah. I'm fine, I just..." Robbie shrugged and smiled slightly "I'm just tired. We can go now, if you're ready?" Robbie said walking over to his father.

Steven nodded slowly, "Let's go son." He said walking out of the kitchen.

Robbie stood there for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head slightly, and then walking out of the room.

_______________

A/N; Uh, this chapter is really, really short, I know, and I'm sorry, but I kinda couldn't help it. We're in the middle of moving, so I've been too busy to sit down and type, for a while. So I guess that maybe I'll write more after we move.

So, sorry to say that this story is on hiatus, until July.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Hold out your hand

Steven watched his son out of the corner of his eye as he started the car, he seemed upset, but Steven didn't know what he could be so upset about.

"Fasten your seat belt son." Steven said softly as he pulled out.

Robbie glanced at his father before fastening in, "Okay." he said blankly, before looking out the window, as he rested his elbow of the edge of the door. Sighing Robbie rested his head in his hand. He didn't know what had made him think of it so much, but lately he had been thinking of his mother, and the divorce his parents had gone through when he was young.

Robbie shifted his eyes toward his father, he hadn't under stood then, but he did now, and he couldn't begin to imagine how much his father had been hurting at that time. He knew that his father loved his mother, but he knew that his father loved him more...

But something had always bothered him, why had they gotten a divorce in the first place...?

Robbie knew that he had started calling his father 'daddy' around that time, but he didn't know why he couldn't stop...

Robbie rubbed his temple slightly and leaned his seat back slightly, folding his arms over his chest he looked at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about, son?' Steven asked suddenly.

"Mother." Robbie said looking at his father.

Steven stiffened up slightly and glanced at Robbie, "What about her?" he asked frowning slightly.

"What about her?" Robbie asked in a slightly mocking tone, "What was she like, for instance. I can barely remember her." Robbie said squinting at his father slightly, "Why did you get a divorce?"

Steven frowned and looked out the window, "...There isn't much to tell you about her, son." Steven said softly, "She wasn't happy." he said softly.

"How old was I?" Robbie asked softly.

"You were very young, you didn't understand the whole thing, I think that you were three." Steven said glancing at Robbie, "Why the sudden interest?"

Shrugging slightly Robbie looked out the window, "I just wanted to know why I'm the only kid in school who doesn't know my damned mother..." Robbie said rolling his eyes slightly.

Steven sighed and focused on the road, he didn't know what Robbie wanted to hear, he could be so difficult sometimes...

Neither said anything for several minutes until Robbie finally decided to talk again, "Did I always call you 'daddy'?"

Steven raised his eye brow slightly and looked at his son, "No, you used to call me 'dad'."

"Why'd I stop?"

"Well, during the divorce, it scared you, and upset you alot, so you started hanging on to me all the time. Then you started calling me Daddy, and you just never stopped."

"...does it bother you?"

"Not me, son." Steven said glancing at Robbie.

Robbie just stared at his father for a few seconds before looking out the window, they were pulling into the parking lot, and he was just trying to forget the whole subject, as his father parked the car he reached for the door handle.

"Now wait a minute, son. I think we should talk for a minute." Steven said as he turned toward his son.

Robbie frowned slightly as he turned toward his father.

"Since you brought it up--... I hadn't planned on saying anything, but alot of people have talked to me about that, including you principal, but I was just going to let you grow out of it. But since you brought it up, I guess maybe we should talk about it."

Robbie crossed his arms and sighed, "Why? I thought it didn't bother you?" he asked closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

Steven reached out and put a hand on Robbie's shoulder, "Listen, your principal thinks there's something wrong with it. And he keeps telling me to put your in therapy--"

"I'm not going to therapy!" Robbie cut in and whipped around to face his father.

"Yes you are son." Steven said firmly, not really leaving any room for an argument. "You start monday, after school."

"...I can't believe that you're doing this to me!" Robbie said as he pushed his fathers hand away.

"Now son, just calm down." Steven said softly, trying to calm his son down. "Let's just go shopping and try to have a nice Sunday afternoon."

"Dad!... Can't we just go to church? I don't want to go shopping!" Robbie said grabbing his fathers arms before he could get out of the car.

"...What? Church? What are you talking about son?" Steven asked softly, as he closed the car door.

"Don't you remember when we used to go to Church? Every Sunday? It was one of the only times during the week that I got to see you! All the rest of the time I had to be with mom! And she wouldn't even go to Church with us on Sunday!"

Steven sighed deeply and leaning over he wrapped his arms around his sons and hugged him tightly. "That was so long ago, how do you even remember that?"

Robbie was shocked to hear his father ask him that, didn't he know that he remembered every thing from before they moved to Lazytown? Robbie wrapped his arms around his father. "...Why don't we go to church anymore?" he asked softly.

Steven slowly let go of his son, and holding his shoulders looked into his eyes "... Well son there isn't a church in Lazytown. And... I didn't know it meant so much to you, why didn't you say anything?" he asked softly.

Robbie looked down and gave a slight shrug, "TI thought that you didn't want to, or something..."

Steven grinned at his son, "Well, tell you what, why don't we go shopping today, and then next weekend, if you behave we can find a church and go to it."

"Does... Does that mean I still have to go to therapy?" Robbie said softly.

"I'm afraid so son, your principal was pretty firm about it." Steven said softly.

Robbie sat there for a few moments before nodding to his father, "Okay Dad." Robbie said smiling.

_______________

A/N; Sorry it took so long. Long story to go with it, so brace your self to hear more about my move then you care to.

Okay, here's the deal, it's Monday, back in June, the 15th, and we start preparing things for our move. So there I am, having hardly slept in days, and I'm working with my little sister to get things ready, and it's a little past midnight so we decide to sleep alittle before we head out (moved with my whole family, I swear, no one had better say any thing about me still living with my mom [sick of hearing it] ;_;.), and so my big sister comes over and 'wakes' us up at three A.M, I was still awake, and then we start packing in onto the luggage rack, and then after packing it up, we start leaving, and there we are driving off at 6 A.M, and when you live in KY it's still dark out at 6 A.M, and then all the sudden we go in a ditch!

And after it had been raining for three weeks you can imagine what the creeks were like, small rivers. And the blaster strap snapped.

...

So there we are in the truck, shocked, and wondering what that odd creaking noise is, then, our stuff falls off... In to the water.

I was so upset. The only things of mine I even managed to get were one book, out of like FIFTY, and a tank top, a skirt, and a shirt, my blanket, and my Godfather game, my Teddy bear, my Mulan barbie, and... my star wars curtains, and sheet (NOT the MINT condition pillow case!). So That's all I have from when I lived in KY, other than my dog.

So...

The move was fucking horrible! I hate my life so much right now.

I'm still mad about it because you know what's worse, out of all of this, I had lost my drafts. ALOT of them, for my fanfictions, and I freaking lost them. And I don't know how the hell I'm gonna write this fanfiction, I totally didn't memorize it!

I regret it.

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also, as a result of the draft being lost, this fic in on hiatus until I can work some stuff out.

P.S Mellisaivory(I hope that I'm spelling that right) ; No, he does not have it. But he has a disorder, I can't remember what it's called. Or he could just be crazy, hehe. I guess it'll be explained when I figure it out, as I said I lost my draft, so yeah.


	8. And resume the dance

It took a few days but, after much consideration, Robbie decided that he would like to have a Halloween party. Halloween had always been his favorite holiday, and he was sure that if he had a party, and of course invited some people, they would enjoy the party, and maybe he would be able to make nice with Sportacus. Maybe.

But now, as he was walking home, listening to his Ipod, he wasn't so sure, he would have liked to talk to Sportacus now, but he was scared that Sportacus would be mad at him, when he thought about it he had been a jerk, but looking up he spotted Stephanie, and all of her friends, and he thought that maybe, he hadn't been such a jerk after all.

Robbie scowled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, the song that started playing on his Ipod seemed to suit his mood perfectly as he walked by Stephanie and her friends: One of us, off of the Simba's pride soundtrack. Pausing behind them he scratched the back of his neck before continuing on his way.

Sportacus frowned as he watched Robbie walk away, he rarely saw Robbie any more, and when he did see him Robbie always had something nasty to say, the only time he seemed in a good enough mood to talk to was after he came out of the school counselors office, and Sportacus was always on his way to class when Robbie was walking out, he supposed he could stop and talk for a moment, but it seemed he was always in a hurry.

Glancing at Stephanie Sportacus smiled, and handed her the hacky-sak he was holding, "I'll be right back." he said softly, before he quickly followed Robbie, "Hey, Robbie! Wait up. I wanna talk to you!" he said as he rushed over to the taller boy.

Robbie inhaled sharply before turning around to face Sportacus, taking his ear buds out slowly, he watched the shorter boys anxious expression as he waited patiently for Robbie to finish. "What is it?" he asked softly, as he watched Sportacus's eager expression, he couldn't help but blush slightly, 'He's so adorable...' Robbie thought, as he watched Sportacus shift his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to our Halloween party next weekend? It's a costume party." Sportacus asked, as he smiled softly, hoping that Robbie would say yes, but he couldn't help but wonder why Robbie's face had suddenly fallen, as if he had been slapped.

"Well... You guys are having a party?" he asked softly, he couldn't believe it, it honestly felt like there was some greater force working against him, making his life suck, why couldn't he have just been able to throw the party and invite them, to show them up? To show them that he was the better person...?

Something was ringing softly in the back of his head, a small voice, telling him that if he was just doing it to show them he was better then them, then that meant that he wasn't any better then them. They were better then he was.

Robbie sighed and looked at the ground, and he was hesitating so long that Sportacus honestly thought he was going to say no. "You know, you can help me and Stephanie plan it, and stuff, if you like?" he asked smiling softly at him.

Robbie jerked his head up, and just stared at Sportacus, shocked by his sudden of`fer, he couldn't believe how genuinely nice this boy was, and something inside him longed to be like this boy, or at least maybe even like Trixie, they bad kid out of their group, and yet she was ten times more well behaved then Robbie, and it was a wonder why Robbie hadn't been suspended...

Robbie felt himself smiling, an incredibly odd sensation for him, and yet here he was, smiling, "Sure, I'd like to." he said, glad that Halloween fell on a Saturday, rather then a Sunday this year.

"Really?" Sportacus asked, shocked by the fact that Robbie had accepter his invitation, "That's great! I'll see you there!" he said waving softly, as he did a back flip, and flipped all the way back to Stephanie, and his friends.

And then Robbie remembered, that was where Sportacus belonged, with Pinky and her friends, he didn't belong with Robbie, why should he have to hang out with a loser like Robbie, when he could hang out with the cool kids, the kids who had something to offer...

And Robbie couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at this thought, as he watched Stephanie and her friends, and Sportacus talking, and laughing, and over all, having fun. Turning around he sighed and kept his gaze on the ground, as he put his ear buds back in, and stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk home once again, hoping that every thing would turn out okay... not only for him, but for Stephanie and everyone else too.

__________

A/N; I am sososososo sorry about this. It really sucks, I've just not really had access to a computer in a while, and when I do I'm only on a couple hours a night, and I just can not get over this writers block I have! I have started to write again though, mostly drabbles and stuff though, but I just have felt like shit lately, and I dunno why.

I know no one will enjoy this chapter, but I will seriously try and have the halloween chapter up by next saturday, and then I'll try and start updating again soon!

I just needa get my own comp before I can really start writing again, but I have no clue when that will be!

Once again, I'm real sorry, I'll try to update again soon! 


	9. End of a Chronicle

As Robbie helped Stephanie prepare for the party he warmed up to calling her her name... or technically an abbreviation of her name, Steph. And part of him realized, without wanting to admit to it, that he had actually warmed up to the girl herself, and though Robbie didn't usually tell people these things he did tell Stephanie, not knowing she liked them too, things like dancing, and singing, and broadway, and his passion for the stage, and wishing that he could preform on stage someday, she did too.

And the longer he's helping them the more time he gets to spend with Sportacus, that way noone notices when he's standing there just staring at Sportacus, and thinking about how absolutely stunning his eyes are, but Stephanie always draws him back to reality, which is a good thing when he thinks about it.

And the more they talk the less obvious it is when he starts to drift away from the group with Sportacus, trying to tell him how he feels about him, but never getting there, before Stephanie calls him back for his opinion, it goes on like this for days, until Friday, when Sportacus takes him aside to talk with him.

"So Robbie, how do you like hanging out with us, so far?" Sportacus asks with a smile that threatens to melt Robbie's heart.

"...it isn't as bad as I'd imagined it would be." he lies, wondering why he always has to say something mean, and why he had to hesitate, when it made it seem like a lie, all the while wondering where he should put his hands, she he put them on his hips? In his pockets? Should he cross he arms? He wasn't sure.

Sportacus's smile widens as he says, in a voice so soft it sounds like the summer wind, "I would like for you to do it more often, Robbie." he says, as he slaps a hand onto Robbie's shoulder.

Robbie begins to shrug it off, but hesitates, letting it rest there for a moment before coming back to his senses and shrugging it off, wondering why if left behind such a warm feeling, and why he misses it. Looking down Robbie gives a slight shrug "I dunno...I don't think that Steph and them could stand having me around all the time." he says, slightly dejected.

"They like you." Sportacus says softly, his smile widening.

Robbie couldn't help but snort at that, "No they don't they only tolerate me because you invited me." he said pouting as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sportacus's smile faltered slightly, before he placed his hands on his hips, smile firmly back in place, and let out a robust laugh, "That's not true, Stephanie is glad you're helping! She said she doesn't think that she would be able to plan this party without you."

Robbie couldn't help but wonder if that was true, and wonder why it made him feel so good... Like waking up on Sunday morning... "O-oh, well, thanks." Robbie said, blushing slightly, as he shifted to the side, letting his arms drop down to his sides, before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sportacus laughed and nodded, "I'm not sure why you're thanking me, but you're welcome, I guess." he said shrugging slightly, "Hey, I was also wondering if you would like to stay a little later tonight, so we can all study together?" Sportacus asked, a tinge of blush gracing his cheeks.

Robbie just stood there for a moment, before smiling softly, "I guess I could, I mean, my dad doesn't get home until late tonight." Robbie said smiling at Sportacus.

____________

As Steven pulled into his drive way he was slightly curious about the light coming from the kitchen window this time of the night, wondering if maybe Robbie had left it on as he walked into the house, taking his coat off he hung it up after he set his briefcase on the floor beside the door, and walked toward the kitchen as he loosened his tie, "Robert, are you up?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

Robbie glanced up from his place in front of the fridge, hand still on the handle, as he broke out in a smile, "Dad! You wouldn't believe what happened this week!" he said as he pulled the fridge open, and took a coke out, "It was awesome."

"What happened?" Steven asked as he walked over, and peered into the fridge, taking a coke out as well he closed the door, opening it and taking a sip as he stared at his son.

"I finally made friends with Steph and them!" Robbie answered, beaming at his father.

"You mean you finally stopped blowing them off, son?" Steven asked, smiling softly at his son before opening the freezer and taking a box of mint chocolate chip ice cream out.

"Well... Yeah." Robbie said fidgeting slightly.

"That's good son, I'm sure that Furinn will be happy to hear that, he's been trying to get you to make friends for years." he said smiling softly, as he went to dish the ice cream up.

Robbie couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment, "I dunno, I think he might not care." Robbie said as he went to stand beside his dad, knowing that Furrin would, indeed, be happy, and even proud.

Steven turned to his son as he handed him a bowl of ice cream, taking the box back to the freezer, "Lets watch a movie son." he said turning to look at Robbie.

Robbie was quite shocked that his father didn't just go to bed, but he didn't dispute it, instead he offered his father the other bowl of ice cream as he grinned, "Okay dad!" he said before rushing into the living room, trying not to spill coke, or drip ice cream as he went.

Steven chuckled as he followed after him

________

Saturday was a day that would hold many surprises for Robbie, all of which would be good, all but one.

The first took place during the afternoon, when Sportacus and Stephanie found themselves missing Robbie to the extent that they went down to his house to tell him just that, but after the first knock, and no response, they decided it would be best to knock again, and several times after that, until a very disheveled, and tired Robbie opened the door.

"Hey guys." he murmured.

"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus said cheerfully, as he grinned at Robbie, with a smile Robbie saw as much too bright, much too early.

"Hello Robbie." Stephanie said, smiling as well, "We kinda missed you." she said with a tinge of blush to her cheeks. "And we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us till the party?" Stephanie asked softly.

Robbie frowned slightly, "Don't you have decorating and stuff?"

"We already decorated." Sportacus said bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly

"And we need to wait till later to set the snacks out." Stephanie said.

Robbie opened the door and turned around, "I gotta go get changed first, help yourselves to something to drink, or eat." he said as he shuffled out of the room.

Sportacus and Stephanie looked at each other and shrugged slightly as they went in, closing the door behind them, they went into the kitchen to wait. They stood there for several minutes before Stephanie finally figured out something was missing from the room, sportscandy.

"Where is all of the sportscandy?" Stephanie asked suddenly, as she looked up at Sportacus.

Glancing around Sportacus gave a slight shrug "I'm not sure, maybe Robbie needs to go shopping..." he said as he placed his hands on his hips, as Stephanie got them each a glass of water, it would be several more minutes before Robbie would appear, wearing a T-shirt, and jeans with a back back over his shoulder.

"I'm ready to go now." he said softly, as he headed toward the door, soon joined by Stephanie and Sportacus, they began to walk toward the park, though Robbie didn't really want to.

"Robbie where is all of your sportscandy?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

Robbie shrugged slightly, "I don't eat it."

"You don't eat it?" Stephanie and Sportacus asked in unison.

"Nah, not unless it's in a pie or something." Robbie answered in a rather bored tone.

Sportacus was shocked at Robbie's attitude toward sportscandy, didn't he listen to Sportacus's father? Didn't he know that sportscandy was a natural source of energy? Didn't he care?

"Oh... Well you totally should Robbie." Stephanie said as she nudged Robbie softly.

Robbie shrugged slightly, hoping they didn't ask him to try it, because these two were incredibly hard to say no to.

"Robbie would you like to try some?" Sportacus asked suddenly.

"Not really, but I guess I could try alittle." he answered shrugging slightly.

"Alright, well, meet me at the apple tree in the park!" Sportacus said, before waving and flipping away.

Stephanie smiled up at Robbie, as she took his hand and led him to the park, Robbie simply went with her, not trying to pull his hand away, feeling that it would be too hard to pull away from something that felt so good. So he went with her, and sat underneath the apple tree with her.

"So what's in your backpack?" she asked quite randomly.

"Huh? Oh, it's my costume for the party, figured I'd go over to your place a little later and help set up the rest of the party."

"Really? Robbie, that's so sweet!" Stephanie said smiling warmly at Robbie, "What are you going as?"

"D-Dracula..." Robbie answered, as he looked at the ground, blush coloring his cheeks, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm going as Cinderella, and Sportacus is going as Prince Charming." Stephanie said as she leaned back against the apple tree.

Robbie let out a soft chuckle, wondering why he had a slight twinge of jealousy flare up, and for who, "That isn't a surprise." he said smiling at her.

"Hi guys!" Sportacus said as he flopped down in front of them, "I brought some sportscandy!" he said slipping his backpack off and smiling at Robbie, in a way that made his voice stick in his throat, and made him want to disappear.

"Oh good! I'm actually pretty hungry, I didn't have lunch yet." Stephanie said, blushing slightly, as she started to take the sportscandy out, and the three plates, before she began slicing apples.

"Oh this'll be fun." Robbie said sarcastically, with an eye roll, that only made Stephanie and Sportacus smile.

________

One of Robbie's surprises that day was finding out that he actually liked two different types of sportscandy, oranges and strawberries.

Another was how much fun he'd had at the party.

The next was the fact that he'd actually made, and not yet run off, some friends.

The last one was a bit shocking, and quite traumatizing for him, though he had left a note for his father telling him he was going to spend the night at Stephanie's, he had to run home and get his laptop, which he'd forgotten earlier.

But when he reached his front door he was quite confused to hear low moans coming from inside the house, wondering if his father had hurt himself he reached for the knob, but stopped short when he realized that they were moans of pleasure, mot pain.

But the other voice made him even more confused then he'd already been, and then his father said something that would make him forever awkward around the town hero.

"O-oh Furrin, I-I love you."

Followed by a cheerful laugh, that sounded as if the man laughing was some what breathless,  
and for the first time since his father had bought it for him on his birthday, Robbie Rotten rode his bicycle, down the road, and around the park five times, until he was laying in the grass breathing so hard he thought he was going to cry, and then he did, not out of sadness, or anger, but out of the fact the he was laughing so hard he was crying.

___________

A/N; I'm so sorry you guys. Anyone else laughing because of the mental image of Robbie riding around on a bike dressed as Dracula? As for the bit of Furrin/Steven, had to do it, I'd planned that since the original draft. Hope no one minds.

And I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter, I'm sorry guys but I just lost the will to write it, and I can't really say when, or why, but I think it was when I moved. But I doubt it, because even before then I had wanted to just stop writing, for good, but I couldn't (could've, but didn't).

Also, I don't know, but I don't think that I'm going to write any more LT fics, for like, ever, or at least until I get some insperation back. Once again sorry.

Also fuck me for making this so short (not just this chapter, but the whole fic.) SORRY GUYS.

And also HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Mellisaivory, thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and your sweet support!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic, you guys were a bid help to me!

I just wanna hug you guys! Thanks!

~Ciao. 


End file.
